A Stranger
by MmeBlatte
Summary: "You're a stranger, so why do I care?"... (Not sure of this but i'll give it a try.) Collection of short poems and texts inspired by Bonkai
1. Chapter 1

Since forever it seems, you're stuck in a warm blanket of tragedies, sins, and lies.

You can't unwarp it.

You won't.

That's why your mouth's half open and dry

When you realise that her softness and strenght could find an entrance

In your cold steel

black heart.

You'd wish the darkness would extend its cover to her

that it would smother her, swallow her,

And get her to you.

Oh, the prospect of suffocating her golden halo like you snuff a bright flame,

To corrupt, own, and devour - just you and no one else

The monster inside is purring

You're not even feeling guilty about it

(but of course feelings are your soul forgeiners )


	2. War field

**.**

 **.**

 **"Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine." Casablanca, 1942**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Of all the lost worlds monsters have been trapped in,

She walked into yours...

* * *

 _(But reader don't be fooled_

 _This is no sweet fairy tale_

 _or maybe it is one too strange and secret_

 _that no old witch dared to share with the Grimms)_

* * *

Among the smoke and debries

and stains of dried blood

Can anything grow from this vile ground?

It's an hopeless place

* * *

It's a civil war

with a population of two people

It's a game of stabbing

an eye for an eye:

everytime you thought the axe of war could be burried

she took it back to drive it into your heart

* * *

Violence made a communication skill

it's a scripted language

only the left behinds could understand

and it makes you smile when you guess

how the wheels turn in your opponent's mind

* * *

That's so intringing, what keeps you a constant challenge,

Her value, the bright flame in her core

that keeps her petals smooth

and her thornes sharp

(And you're the fuel and she's yours)

* * *

Yes, if you hadn't underestimate

she wouldn't have attacked your barricade

with inflammed bottles

The greatest warriors will confirm

you can develop a sort of respect for your ennemies

But you never heard of a _feeling_ so overpowering

Addictive and primal

It looks like lust

It might be love? But you don't know yet

* * *

Only in the slumber of shared dreams

in an embrace

You could take all of it, _all of her_

You know she'll fight her surrender

but you'll steal a kiss in retaliation

* * *

 _(A little messy, maybe I'll wrote another version later. Also I wish I gave the text another shape with spaces instead of lines, but it won't let me, sigh... Thank you for the last reviews! Made my day.)_


	3. In the end

In the end, what stays?

What do you remember of?

* * *

 **Noise**

The familliar chant of well known spells

The voice of your parents and siblings calling you names

Screams.

Unatural silence.

The gearwheels of a ancient device

Her voice calling your name _(...)_

* * *

 **Taste**

Home cooked meals you weren't able to share

however good it was.

The addictive taste of magic

The pang of bittersweet, of betrayal, years of unsatisfied revenche

How her name felt on your tongue.

The taste of her skin, honey and mixed with salt _(why)_

* * *

 **Smell**

The smell of the real world. Open and full of _life,_

oh you missed the mayhem of reality

Gasoline

The coppery smell of blood

Your aftershave mixed with her perfume she used _(stop)_

* * *

 **Colors**

The punishing eyes of your father

Bright broken glasses

White roses

Ruby blood

Green eyes filled with unshed clear tears

Pink soft lips _(no)_

* * *

 **Touch**

The first time in years (litterally) you screwed

Although it wasn't her

The cut of death

Our violent embraces

soft, silky golden skin _(fuck me)_

* * *

 **Feelings**

Regret

Guilt

Dumb hope

Lo...

 _(fine...I give up. What's the point in lying now?)_

* * *

 **In the end what stays?**

Her and Her always..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the sweet reviews! TheWizardStyles, thank you, i'll continue with the lines :)


End file.
